Cas Falls in love
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: One shot, Cas starts acting weird. alternate endings megstiel and destiel.
1. What the hell are you doing?

_**One shot with alternet endings. I got the idea from my rp partner on tumblr. Thursdays-soldier. **_

"Cas…are you watching _Breakfast At Tiffany's_?" Dean looked over the angel's shoulder.

"It is a beautiful movie, Dean," The angel said, brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"Well at least Holly Golightly is kinda hot." The hunter walked off.

A week later something similar happened, "_Singing in the Rain? _Cas, what is going _on _with you?"

"I don't understand your outrage Dean." The Angel turned back to the television. Through the next week he watched every romantic move from _An Affair to Remember _to _Sleepless in Seattle. _Something was going on with him.

"Cas what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm studying, if you must know." He sounded annoyed, as if Dean were interrupting something important…it was _Down With Love_ for god's sake!

"Studying what?"

"Human interaction." The angel said, glaring at the screen.

"This is _not _regular 'human interaction'!" Dean laughed, "This is just…like crappy movies."

"I am interested in romantic interaction."

And that was the end of that conversation.


	2. Destiel Ending

A month later Dean woke up to the smell of bacon. Sam was out with a girl, first time in a while so Dean didn't disturb them. He assumed his little brother wasn't there, so who the hell was cooking. He sat up and looked around. A plate of bacon, eggs, and a slice of pie sat on his bedside table, along with an apple with the words "For the apple of my eye" carved into it.

_What? _

A week later Cas helped him and Sam take down a warehouse of Leviathans. After they were finished the angel handed him a bouquet of daisies. "Here Dean, I got these for you."

"Um…Cas are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

The hunter rolled his eyes, "No reason I guess."

The day after that the angel appeared at dinner. He didn't say anything, just watched as the boys ate. Then he disappeared. Something was going on. Something weird.

Dean asked Sam to leave and prayed to his angel, "Cas, get your ass over here, we need to talk."

"Yes, dean?"

"What's going on with you man?" The hunter had to admit…he was worried. "First you're watching romance movies then you're making breakfast and…oh." Realization hit Dean like a tidal wave.

Oh.

_Oh. _

"Cas." Dean cleared his throat, having never expected this situation, "Do you…ehem…love me?"

"Of course, Dean." The angel said, as if this was the most obvious fact in the world.

"But! You never…I mean…you never said!" Dean found himself smiling. He kissed his angel.

And they lived happily ever after.


	3. Megstiel Ending

Meg stared at her locker. Full of roses.

She might have thought it was from one of the pervy doctors if it hadn't been from the note. "For my thorny beauty."

Oh hell.

Only one person in the entire world could have done this. That stupid psychotic angel. What the hell was his problem? Meg crumpled the flowers between her fingers, the velvet petals caressing her skin. In the process of crushing the fifth one the thorn pricked her. She sighed and sucked the blood off her finger.

"Good morning, Meg." Someone was cheerful.

"Hi there, honey bee," She opened the curtain. When she turned around he appeared in front of her.

"You're bleeding," he took her hand and healed it.

"It's only a meat suit Clarence." She yanked her hand away. What the hell was his problem?

"You become more and more beautiful each day," he smiled.

"We both know my beauty is only skin deep," She replied coldly to his smiling face.

The angel said nothing, he just asked to go to the garden. They sat there for a while, he loved watching bees and flowers and even the other patients. Meg took the time to reflect on her situation. Castiel…he was her best bet to safety. Actually he wasn't too bad after he cracked. Just look at him chasing butterflies. He looked…cute…and he had nice eyes, piercing blue, they looked right into her. And he said…oh he was crazy anyway.

"Hello Meg. You look especially lovely in the sunlight," she stepped into the shadows. His face fell a bit, but then brought back his customary smile. "I'm ready to go in now."

The next day there was a poem in her locker.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You're eyes are black_

_But I love you_

She crumpled that up too. Just the crazy talking, but she caught herself smiling when no one was looking.

The third day was flowers _and _a poem. She made a point of picking off each petal one by one and ripping the poem up into a million pieces. What she was feeling, it was a weakness. It wasn't like he was even sincere, he probably didn't even remember putting them there.

But on the third day, when she entered the room and walked over to the curtains she found herself being pressed against the wall.

"Meg," his voice was dangerous, commanding.

"H-hi there, bumblebee." She tried to keep her sarcastic composure.

"Why?" He whispered hoarsely.

"We went over this, sugar, they're not dead, the bee keepers use smoke to put them to sleep so they can collect the honey."

"You know that's not what I mean!" He sounded angry. Those eyes…they were only inches from her face.

"I have no idea what you mean, sugar." Her tone was cautious. Her words were even true.

"I love you," He said, so much pain in his face.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I love you. I tell you every day. And all you do is crumple it up."

"A-are you serious?" She chuckled nervously, "Do you even know what love is?"

"I may be crazy," The angel pulled away from her, his voice icy, "But I mean every word I say." He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I know what I'm saying."

The shock was almost too much for her. "But…well you can't!"

"I can do whatever I please," He pulled her face to meet his and kissed her softly.

And they lived happily ever after too.


End file.
